How About It?
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - "You and me, baby. How about it?" Until whenever. Until forever. And nothing would ever come close to what they had. - Mindless fluff. VDAY FIC. Alec/Magnus. Oneshot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Based on The Killer's song: Romeo and Juliet. "You and me babe, how about it? ... I can't do everything, but I'll do anything for you. I can't do anything except be in love with you." That's actually my theme song for Alec and Magnus.

**Warning**: Mindless fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMI.

**How About It?**

"You and me, baby, how about it?" Magnus wound his arm around Alec's waist and nuzzled the Shadowhunter's neck. Alec shifted on the couch and then reached a hand out to take Magnus's free one.

"I don't know," Alec said absently, and the light kisses that Magnus was leaving on his cheek suddenly stopped, the hold on his waist slackened and Magnus leaning away from him. The warlock looked offended, but then Alec tugged on his hand and pressed a very quick kiss to his lips and that shut all bad thoughts up.

"How about you don't ask me the obvious?" Again, Alec placed a softer kiss on Magnus's lips and he felt the warlock smile when he pulled away and went back to nuzzling against his neck.

Alec loved days like this, when they had nothing to do, and nothing to hold on to but each other. And even if there was something else to hold on to, then they would always choose to hold each other rather than forsake the other for something not very relevant. Because in times like these, the only thing that was relevant was them. Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood.

"But I like questions," Magnus brought their twined fingers to his lips and kissed Alec's fingers, one by one, before turning his palm over and placing a soft trail of kisses there. "And I like your answers. You're not sarcastic, or arrogant, or a liar. Your answers are sweet and you're my Alec,"

He said it in such a cute way that Alec just couldn't help himself but give in.

"Yes, Magnus. You and me," He finally said and the warlock was so thrilled that he finally decided to voice the answer out that he drew his hand from Alec's waist, dropped Alec's hand and threw his arms over the Shadowhunter, flinging himself at the unsuspecting Shadowhunter, who just had enough reaction time to catch Magnus before they both fell out of the couch.

"You and me baby," Magnus repeated, clinging to Alec's neck. He tilted his head up and Alec looked into his eyes. "And you can't do anything about it."

And he kissed Magnus again, the kiss so soft and full of much love that Alec couldn't help but roll off the couch. Before Magnus could yelp his surprise or snap a bed beneath them, Alec had already received the hard end of the floor and caught Magnus against his chest, never pulling back from the kiss. Magnus was okay with that, though, and just kissed him even harder.

Feeling something scratch at his arm, he rolled a little bit over and noticed that he had managed to squeeze Chairman Meow's tail beneath him. And with Magnus's added weight…

Magnus pulled back, and instead of getting up, he just lied on Alec's chest, feeling and hearing his heartbeat. If there was a constant in his life – in his new life with Alec, anyway. – Then it was how Alec's heartbeat always seemed to beat like a drum, and how it was Magnus's favourite melody.

"You know what my favourite song is?" Magnus pulled a little away from Alec, and his hands came up to cup the boy's face. When he leaned down, he noticed how his hair tickled at Alec's face, and how his blue eyes shone even brighter when he was close to breaking into a smile.

"I don't know pop culture. Modern, anyway," Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus pinched his cheek affectionately.

"I like listening to your heartbeat," His nose brushed against Alec's, and it was one of the cutest gestures ever that Alec closed his eyes and smiled at Magnus, who was still on top of him. "What is it beating for, though?" He murmured, and Alec shifted a bit beneath him before his hands found a place on either side of Magnus's hips.

"To pump blood." Alec said very shortly and very matter of factly that it earned a laugh from the warlock.

"Think poetically, Alexander!" That didn't really apply to Alec, but he furrowed his brows and then finally got the question. Poetically. Not literally or scientifically. Although Magnus did like him for his honesty and his affectionate ways, and his affectionate ways were sometimes dumb, dumb things Magnus found very cute when Alec did it.

"Again with the obvious questions."

"So you won't answer it?"

Magnus had raised an eyebrow now and the pressure on Alec's cheeks was lessening, as if Magnus was ready to move back. Alec didn't want that. Lifting his head up, he pressed his mouth against Magnus, and the warlock melted with the touch, his fingers travelling from Alec's cheek to the boy's messy and dark hair.

He tugged at the locks, and Alec bit at his bottom lip.

"No?"

Alec rolled them over, Magnus now beneath him. And yet the warlock still managed to cling to his hair.

"It's beating for you?" He raised an eyebrow but was cut from the action because it was at that moment that Magnus crushed his lips against Alec's, and unlike before, it wasn't soft and slow, it was heated and full of passion. Too much passion that Alec would be worried about the whole flat burning down. But Magnus wasn't, and so he pushed those thoughts aside.

"I love you," Magnus broke away from the kiss and whispered, and Alec felt, without a shadow of a doubt, that he loved Magnus, and that the warlock, in turn, loved him back. And that nothing would ever change that.

"Forever," The word always bought conflict between them, but they had long since gotten over it, and if they did tread those dangerous waters, then they got out of it together, never sinking.

Magnus knew that in all his 800 years,nobody came as close to true love as Alexander Lightwood. And he couldn't even remember what his days were like without Alec. It wasn't that he had forgotten, rather, Alec's light overshadowed everything, pushed everything away.

A light, the beacon in the dark. And with eyes like those, Magnus was pretty confident he would never get lost.

Nephilim and Downworlder.

Shadowhunter and Warlock.

"You and me," Alec whispered against Magnus's neck. "Until whenever. How about that?"

Not a shadow of doubt.

And surely nothing would ever compare or come close to what they had.

"Always."

* * *

Fluff. Fluff. Fluufffffff! Okay. Happy Valentines Day everyone!

Reviews make me feel loved.


End file.
